


Can I stay?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Bucky, Because I can, Bonding, But you're gonna fix Bucky up, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I altered some Characters, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, POV Bucky Barnes, Pair Bonding, Rough Sex, Slight Self Hatred, This has a lot more plot that I intended it to have, happy Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't keep his distance, as much as he initialy wanted to. You're everything he wants to have, to protect and to see safe and happy. You're his Omega, after all! But life's never been fair to Bucky, and it sure as hell isn't thinking about being fair now. All he can do is rally as many people around himself as possible and pray to fight his hardest to prevent anything from happening to you.</p><p>Strange, how one little heat can turn your entire life upside down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbour's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have published in years, and the first one ever that I publish in English. So if you find any mistakes or have some advice for me, please feel free to tell me what you think! :) x
> 
> This is basically shameless Alpha!Bucky smut - I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Also, it's kind of Bucky's PoV.

He could smell you every time he walked past your door.

Admittedly, it was absolutely unnecessary for him to even walk through the hallway. He occupied the flat above yours, and could just take the stairs at the main entrance, but something about your scent kept pulling him back. So he made his way up to the second floor, where you lived, walked across the hall just to take in your scent for a few moments, and then went up the smaller staircase and hurried into his flat. Every damn time.

It was something that never fully left his brain. He had met many Omegas since he'd managed to get away from HYDRA, and he remembered having chased after the prettiest of them back in the day; back when he was just _Bucky_ , the boy from Brooklyn - not Sargent Barnes, the Winter Soldier or whoever he was now. But he couldn't remember ever having been so enticed by the scent of an Omega he had barely _seen_. You were a shadow, a sweet fantasy that ghosted around in his head; close enough for him to enjoy, but far enough away to make sure he wouldn't get the chance to ruin you. He was quite content with this arrangement. And for almost two months, it went well.

Then he went into his first rut during his stay in Bucharest, and it all turned sour. He had already seen what happened to him during his ruts, in the months where he tried desperately to find a place to lay low, fleeing from one country to the next. He knew what he _became_. It wasn't like when he lashed out as the Winter Soldier. He still knew what he was doing during his ruts, but he couldn't _control_ himself. Usually, he locked himself away, as far away from any Omega as possible. He knew he was dangerous to them, knew he could - and probably would - seriously hurt them, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he consciously hurt a vulnerable Omega who just tried to help him. Neither his Alpha instincts, nor his slowly recovering empathy would allow him something so terrible.

So he tried to handle it himself, and realised how terrible he was at it. Therefore, his ruts were usually three to four days of pain, self-loathing and excessive jacking off, trying to relieve some of the tension.

He knew it was the suppressant's fault. Before everything, before HYDRA, he had been very much in control of himself. He didn't remember to what extend, but he was convinced he'd never hurt an Omega during this time, and had sometimes made it through it without even needing one. It had probably not been too pleasant, but as far as Bucky could remember, his ruts had been _nothing_ compared to what they were now. He figured that decades of messing up his hormones would have something to do with that.

Now, thrown back into the world after years of not touching, feeling or even _noticing_ an Omega properly, it was overwhelming. He wished he could allow himself to lure one of them into bed with him. He wished he had the self control and the courage to find one who would help him, and let him help them. But most of all, he wished he could get _your scent_ out of his head. He had thought your scent was a lot to take in just walking past your door, but now it was almost too much just being in the same building as you. He wanted you, _desperately_ , everything inside him screamed to go down there and _take_ you, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't.

It was his first day into the rut, and he already knew he was doomed. You were the only thing on his mind, and it didn't help that his senses were on hyperdrive, allowing him to easily smell and hear you, even from the distance. He was splayed out on his bed, trying to breathe calmly, his hands clenched to fists. He was naked, just out of the second cold shower that day, and he could feel the frustration growing. The showers hadn't done a damn thing to ease the pain in his limbs, and he was still rock hard. He was so damn _horny_.

He thought about the few times he had actually seen you. There had been a friendly grin on your face the first time you'd met, and even though you only exchanged names, he had enjoyed the 'conversation' a lot.

Usually, he could look back on it with a little smile. But now, with the state he was in, all he could think about was how soft your hands had been and how perfect they would feel on his heated skin. He remembered your lopsided grin and wanted nothing but to crash his own lips down on them before they would explore every inch of his body, teasing and tempting him. In his mind, you were absolutely _fantastic_ , knowing exactly how to touch him, and how to coax the most sinful sounds out of him. Good God, he wanted you.

Bucky spend the first hours of his rut imagining you all over him. Then, his thoughts changed. He wanted to be all over _you_. He wanted to kiss and touch and _fuck_ you, until you were shaking and crying out for him. He was sure you would be good for him, the _perfect_ little Omega...

Those thoughts got the first orgasm out of him. It wasn't enough to satisfy him by a long shot, but it brought a few minutes of relief, of taking deep breaths and reminding himself that all of this _had_ to stay but a fantasy. Because you were precious, and an Omega, and if nothing was sacred to an Alpha, an Omega still was.

The longer he stayed in this position, on his bed, his cock hard again and aching to be touched by a much smaller, gentler hand, your scent only seemed to intensify. He could barely breathe. Every time he took in your delicious, tempting smell again, he had to clench the sheets beneath him, and thrust his cock up intp his hand, wishing so desperately that it was _you_ he could thrust up into.

He didn't know why he was so obsessed with you. He couldn't care at the moment. He just wanted you, wanted to hear you beg for him, wanted to feel his knot inflate inside you, locking you together. He could be ashamed of himself after his rut.

His next orgasm washed over him when he heard you again. You were probably talking on the phone with someone, and even though he couldn't make out the words, the sound of your voice, slightly tense - and, was that worry? - was enough to send him flying over the edge again, crying out your name without even realising it.

It took him a little longer to come down from his high this time, and he was grateful for that. It gave him some time to collect himself. But his senses seemed all that much sharper when his eyes fluttered open again - either that, or you really were closer to him now. But Bucky didn't even want to start imagining that. He didn't want to fill himself with false hope! He'd be okay, he told himself, if he'd just get himself off as often as possible. He'd rather ruin his sheets than you.

 

Throughout the night, he constantly had a hand on his cock, needy whines and angry growls leaving his parted lips. He wasn't trying to hide it anymore. Nobody would blame an Alpha for their rut, or an Omega for their heat. He grunted when he came again, and again, but each orgasm gave him less satisfaction than the last. _He couldn't do it_ , his instincts began to tell him, or maybe it was just the Alpha in him that wanted to knot a willing Omega. He _needed_ an Omega, he needed _his_ Omega, he needed-

" _Bucky_!"

The sound made him freeze, his flesh hand squeezing the base of his yet again hardening cock. The only rational explaiantion was that he must have misheard it, or imagined it, but when he forced his breathing to slow down, and closed his eyes in concentration, a long, soft moan filled his ears, making him buck his hips desperately. God, it was you, _you, you_!

Bucky growled, and sat up in his bed. There was no rational thought in his head now. Just the need to taste you, drive his cock into you and make you _his_. He felt dizzy and heavy, his mind refusing to work properly, the all too familiar chant beginning inside him, but he managed to get himself into some pants. It didn't hide his pulsing, twitching cock, but it might be able to save him some dignity for when his rut was finally over, and he'd have to look back on this decision.

Bucky couldn't take a single step without this chant in his head, this desire that completely consumed all his thoughts. And the closer he came to you, all the way down the smaller staircase, the Alpha inside him demanded to finally _fuck, breed and claim_ the sweet Omega that had been coming for him just moments ago.

He couldn't knock on your door at first. He just stood there, forehead pressed against the wood, and inhaled deeply. Your scent was driving him crazy, and it took all of what was left of his self control to not just kick the door in. But just when he thought he had collected himself enough to knock and beg you to let him in, he heard you whimper, and he froze yet again. You were in pain, _his sweet little Omega_ was in pain, and Bucky growled at that, and slammed his flesh hand against the door.

" _Omega_!" he breahed out, and you whimpered again. You heard him. You _reacted_ to him.

" _Alpha_..." was your desperate reply, and hearing the word falling from your lips made his cock twitch. He wanted to be your Alpha, so badly, wanted to give you what you both so clearly needed. _Fuck, breed, claim!_ his body demanded. He took a deep breath. He could do this!

"Let me in", he gasped, " _Omega_ , let me in!"

" _Can't_ ", you replied. He was, just for a second, angry at you. But that vanished quickly. You were clearly in pain, and the Alpha inside him was fighting, screaming, _dying_ to finally get to you, to help you out of your misery - and out of his own. There was no doubt in Bucky on what he had to do. Your next words only made it easier for him to find a proper excuse.

" _Please_ , Alpha, need you, need your _knot_ -" He didn't need to hear more. He took a step back, and with a kick he had trained and practiced for decades, he got your door open, and moaned when your scent filled him completely. He came again, with a low growl of your name, one hand desperately gripping his covered cock, right there in the hallway. That much for saving his dignity.

He stumbled into your flat, and absently threw the door shut behind him, his body still shaking from his last orgasm. The door didn't close properly, but that was a problem for another day. Right now, he had to keep himself from breathing to be able to find you.

As if feeling his struggle, you whispered a crooked, "Bucky, _Alpha_ ", and just seconds later, he finally laid his eyes on you.

You were, just like he had been earlier, laying on your bed, completely naked. Your hair was a mess, and sweat was glistening on your soft skin. Even with your scent distracting his every thought, Bucky realised you had gone into heat. Maybe he had even triggered you, and that thought alone almost had him coming again.

You locked eyes with him, and he clenched his fists, towering above you, right in front of your bed. Your hand was still between your legs, turning and curling your fingers inside you in a desperate attempt to mimic a cock, a _knot_.

"Shh, little Omega", he whispered, and when he saw your hips buck at being called by your presentation, his clouded head felt invited enough to crawl onto the bed. His lips were trailing up the insides of your thighs eagerly. The sudden touches were _almost_ too much for you, he could tell. You whimpered and bit your lip harshly, your skin feeling hot and _so_ soft under his lips. But he removed himself. If he'd taste your slick now, then there would be no stopping him. First, he needed to take care of you. He crawled up, and both of you leaned in, desperate to finally kiss and feel the other.

 _Fuck, breed, claim_! his brain disagreed, but he just growled and bit into your lower lip. You cried out in need and pain.

"Hush, little Omega", Bucky whispered, his lips moving down to your neck, nipping and licking his way over your most sensitive areas, "Gonna take such good care of you. Gonna give you my knot, little Omega... _My_ Omega..."

" _Knot_ ", you whimpered in agreement, pulling at his hair. Bucky chuckled darkly, and he sat up again, so quickly that it made him dizzy. But he didn't care. He needed you, _now_!

"Your Alpha's gonna fuck you so good, love", he promised, and then his voice turned full Alpha, " _Present yourself_."

You struggled to turn around, but Bucky knew you could do it. Your instincts kicked in, just like his had, and you turned, until you were finally on your tummy. Then you pulled your legs up underneath you, your perfect ass up in the air in front of him, while your face was pressed into a pillow comfortably. Bucky had never seen such a beautiful sight. A part of him wanted to admire it, wanted to caress and _make love_ to you, but instead, his flesh hand gripped your hips, while the metal one squeezed his aching cock, lining himself up at your slick entrance. He could feel the natural lubricant stain your legs and the sheets beneath you, and when he pressed the head of his cock against your pussy, he knew he'd be able to slide right in, even though his size would have, under normal circumstances, stretched you a little too much for comfort. But right now, it was exactly what you both needed.

He rubbed the head of his cock against your swollen, slick lips, and you both groaned at the sensation.

"Do you want me, Omega? Do you want this knot? _Tell me_ ", he demanded, unable to just take it from you, even now. He needed your permission. And you gave it.

" _Fuck me, Alpha!_ " you begged, and a couple of heartbeats later he was buried  to the hilt inside you, your walls clamping down on him in all the right places. Both of you cried out, but Bucky didn't give you much time to adjust, he _couldn't_. He drove into you like a man possessed, his right hand still holding your ass in place, while his metal hand grpped your shoulder and pushed you down on him. You had only seen the metal arm once before this, but you didn't seem shocked or scared at all. You just reached back with one arm, gripping one of his thick thighs and urging him to move faster, _deeper_ into you.

Bucky felt like he was in heaven. He seriously couldn't remember the last time he had fucked an Omega, and none of them had had him so close in such a short period of time. He wanted to let you _know_.

"Been thinking about this all day, Omega", he gasped between deep grunts, "I've been fucking my hand, trying so hard to imagine it was your sweet Omega pussy. Your scent... so fucking _good_... had me coming for you out there, Omega. Your Alpha wants you so badly..."

You mewled underneath him, and when you sobbed softly, that's when he knew you were just as close as he was. He could feel his knot begin to swell, and he knew you had to feel it too. It was getting harder to move inside you, but he wanted to give you as much as he could, before he'd be locked within you. So he pulled out of you, even though his body screamed and begged, his cock aching. He flipped you over with one skilled move of his metal arm. Then he was inside you again, your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer into you. He was sucking marks into your neck now, non-permanent claims that would keep other Alphas away for the duration of this heat. He wouldn't share you. Not that he finally had you right where he wanted to.

His thrusts became erratic, and his knot had almost grown to full size, keeping him from pulling out completely. But he didn't need a harsh thrust to finish you off. He bit into your neck, close to your bonding area, and with a last short thrust, you were coming around him, squeezing him and holding him inside you. His knot was completely inflated now, and he knew every sudden moves would be painful for the both of you. But he forgot about that temporarily, when his own orgasm washed over him.

" _Omega!_ " he cried out, your name following right after as he heard your scream of ecstasy.

It took both of you a long moment until you could think more or less clearly. Bucky felt more relaxed and satisfied than he had in _decades_. His face was nuzzled into your neck, his messy hair tickling your face.

"Bucky", you whispered breathlessly, and he shivered at the sound, "that... _thank you_..."

Slowly, he looked up at you, and his heart fluttered.

"Thank _you_ ", he said, stroking over your cheek. You giggled at his sudden tenderness. _All Alpha_ , you thought, _from rough to gentle in second_ _s_. Bucky, on the other hand, could do nothing but stare at you and drink in the sight of you.

"Can I...", he began, and cleared his throat, "Can I stay?"

You giggled, and it was like music to his ears. "You're not going anywhere for at least half an hour now. And after that... well, I wouldn't push you out of my bed."

He grinned, and crashed his lips down to yours, his tongue flicking across your lower lip until you granted him entrance. You were such a perfect Omega, and already his mind went back to darker places. But he knew he couldn't act on them until his knot had swelled down. So he nibbled on your lower lip, grinned down at you and then buried his face in your neck agan, scenting you.

There was a comfortable silence, before you murmured, "Are your ruts always this bad, Alpha?"

He sighed and said, "It's been a while since I've had an Omega."

"Then we'll have to make up for it."


	2. Don't think too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not like any other Omega Bucky's ever met. You don't fear him, you don't push him.  
> You're just there for him. And he knows he wants to be there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have some more mistakes, because I didn't have the time to proof-read it. I will do that tomorrow, hopefully! For now, enjoy this little chapter here :) Thanks for the wait and the words of encouragement! xx
> 
> No smut in this one, just mentions of sex and some Fluff :3

Bucky was absolutely fascinated by the way your scent changed. While at first it had been all to inviting, all too tempting, it was now sweet and gentle, making him want to wrap you up in his arms and protect you from any danger of the world. The changes wouldn't have been too obvious or drastic to anyone else, but his entire focus was on you, your scent and how you reacted to him, so he noticed it easily. He could _smell_ that you were comfortable, something he had never before experienced. At least not as far as he remembered. He hadn't smelled like he did now, during his time as the Winter Soldier. He hadn't picked up on scents at all, actually, hadn't made a difference between an Alpha, Beta or Omega. It was overwhelming now, but most welcome.

You two had been quiet for a while now, his face pressed into your neck, while your fingers traced patterns on his back. He felt rather than heard you inhale deeply, and the content sigh that followed made his heart skip a beat. Did he smell good to you, too? He didn't know. While still on the suppressants, he hadn't had much of a scent himself. That's what the others had told him, anyway. He didn't seem to attract any other Omegas now, though, either. None had reacted to him the way you had, none had even _thought_ about giving themselves to him. Maybe, he thought grimmly, their instincts were just better than yours.

He whispered your name, for no other reason than that he liked the way it sounded. But you opened your eyes, and your hands stopped moving to signal that you were all ears. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you hurt?"

He heard you let out a soft chuckle. He didn't care that he sounded a little silly. He simply blamed it on his Alpha instincts, on his need to reassure that his pack - in this case, _you_ \- were alright, and that everything was under control. He wanted to shake his head at himself. You weren't _his_ , even if you'd be depending on each other for the next few days. He shouldn't let himself fantasize. Why would you ever want to have a broken Alpha like him? He couldn't start a pack with you, or join one. Nobody deserved his pain!

"No, Bucky. I've never felt this good."

He felt you kiss his temple and leaned back to gaze down into your eyes. Your words were a balm to his soul, but he needed to make sure you weren't just trying to please him. When he saw your smile, he returned it insecurely.

"The bliss will wear off", he pointed out, but you shrugged.

You hesitated for a second, and blushed, as if trying to work up the courage to bring your next words out. Bucky was worried for a moment, but your words made _him_ blush. "Won't change the fact that no knot's ever felt this right inside me."

He gave you a crooked smile, and his flesh hand came up to gently cup your cheeks. "It _does_ feel nice..."

The smile you gave him was absolutely stunning. You'd always looked beautiful of course, but right now, with messy hair and slightly sweaty from the sex you'd just had, and _beaming_ up at him, Bucky wondered how he'd ever managed to take his eyes off you. He could have spend hours just staring down at you, counting the colours in your eyes. Just for those few days, he'd have an excuse. _It was just his rut_ , he'd tell the both of you, _It just messed with his mind a little_. He wished so badly it was just that.

But you cut that thought short when you propped yourself up on your elbows and, with one hand moving around his neck, kissed him again. He could feel that it took a you a lot of courage, too, and he was so grateful that you were stronger than him. You fell back into the pillow, and Bucky followed, keeping his lips attached to yours almost desperately. He shifted, wanting to get a better access to your lips, but you winced a little, and a whine left your lips. Bucky froze, and it didn't take him long to realise that he'd unintentionally thrust his hips up into yours, your walls aching around his ever so slowly deflating knot. But it didn't sound like you were _in pain_ , and that calmed his heartrate immediately. He smirked a little.

"Bucky" you whispered, and kissed him again, confirming his theory.

"I am sorry", he promised, amusment in his voice, "Didn't mean to be a tease.."

 

You loved each other twice after that before the sun started to rise. Both of you knew it wasn't over yet, but it left you exhausted and satisfied enough for him to get up and make you a quick breakfast. He didn't even know what you'd like, or if he still knew how to make a _proper_ breakfast, but he knew you needed to stay hydrated and fed, and he'd be damned if you suffered just because he couldn't keep his hands off you. You didn't seem too interested in eating righ now, but were polite or grateful enough to take a few bites before you downed almost a complete bottle of water.

"You should have bought more", Bucky found himself scolding you a little, "you must have known your heat was coming up."

"It wasn't", you said, and bit your lip, "I just... I smelled you and-"

"Oh", Bucky breathed out, and both of you blushed a bit. "I am sorry, I usually keep more distance to Omegas..."

You nodded slowly, and for a moment, Bucky was afraid you'd ask more. But it seemed as though you could sense it was an uncomfortable topic for him, so you let it slide. He'd tell you once he was ready. You were strangely sure of that.

He cleared his throat, and came back to the issue at hand. "I'll get more from my flat." He stood up, but you quickly grabbed his wrist. His left one, and both of you froze for a second. But you still didn't mind the metal arm one bit.

"Don't go. Please, just... later, ok? But now... Just stay for now."

He didn't want to leave your side, either. "Of course."

He sat back down beside you, with you still gripping his metal wrist. Bucky avoided your gaze now, clenched the hand to a fist, and both of you listened to the whirring sounds the bionic limb made.

"Does that hurt?" you asked softly, and Bucky couldn't help but adore how _worried_ you sounded when your finger ghosted over the scars on his shoulder, where flesh met metal. You, _the Omega_ , worried about the Alpha. Immediately, he wanted to take the worries away from you. As charming as it was, he couldn't bear the thought of your discomfort. But could he lie to you? The answer was obvious enough.

"Not as much as it used to."

You gently kissed the biggest scar, and Bucky stared at you with wide eyes. "I hope it'll stop hurting one day", you said, with an honesty that made a silly little thought pop up in the Alpha's head. It wasn't _Bucky's_ thought, it was the Alpha's, surely. It had to be.

 _Claim her_ , it said, _she'll let you bond with her, she'll want it.  
_

_Shut  up_ , Bucky told himself. He didn't even know why you weren't claimed yet. Sure, things had changed in the 21st century. Omegas weren't expected to bond with the first Alpha they gave themselves to anymore, and Alphas were called out on when they tried to _force_ a bond onto an Omega, but why in _hell_ were you even alone when your heat was close? He knew that, even if he hadn't set you off, it couldn't have been more than a week or two until your heat had to be due. Unless you were on suppressants, you'd go into heat four times a year, every third month. And as far as he'd figured out the 21st century, an Omega would make sure some suitable Alpha was around to take care of them if things got too bad. One of the most obvious explainations was: you didn't _want_ to bond with someone. Another new thing of this century, but surely one of his favourites about it. He could understand if an Omega wanted their freedom, they were _people_ , too, after all. But if he was correct, and you really  _didn't_ want a mate, than what was he doing here?

 _Why was he even thinking about this?_ , he thought. It was out of question for you to be with him. Even if, by some miracle, you'd want to. It just _couldn't be_.

"Buck? _Bucky_?" you asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah", he sighed deeply, and gently removed his hand from you. He picked up the almost untouched breakfast and put it on the nightstand beside your bed. Maybe you'd need it later on, "Just zoned out for a second."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward about it. I can imagine there's some bad memories tied to that", you said bashfully, and Bucky wanted to smack himself. He'd done it again, he'd upset you again! All he wanted was to take care of you, and all he did was upset you!

"No, that's not what I meant", he told you and took your hand, flesh on flesh this time, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Any Alpha would say that", you pointed out, obviously trying to lighten the mood a little. Bucky smiled weakly.

"Well, gorgeous, I mean it. I was just stuck with a silly little thought, you _didn't_ do anything wrong. You couldn't."

You sighed softly, and pulled him close, and Bucky realised with wonder that you actually _cuddled_ with him. You, this beautiful Omega he so desperately wanted to see happy, cuddling up to the most dangerous Alpha you could have ever picked out. Were your instincts really _that_ terrible?

"You should think a little less, Bucky", you told him, your lips against his neck making him shiver, "and take care of your Omega instead..."

 _His Omega_ , his head repeated, and he groaned softly when you kissed him. Was it a promise, or just a phrase? Did you want him, or just his knot? He just couldn't decide. And he didn't know what to hope for, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I am not as good at writing Fluff. I hope you guys don't mind! And sorry for the delay, we were celebrating my mom's birthday! And, fyi, I will be out of town next week, so Updates won't be possible in that time! :(  
> Also, sorry that this is so short compared to the first chapter!


	3. Give it a shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heat's nearing it's end, and Bucky's about to face what he knew what had to come from the beginning, but you're not just going to let him walk out of your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry for the late update! I know this is an entire week late, and I am sorry. Hope you guys can enjoy this!
> 
> This is more angsty than the last chapter, I hope you guys like that kinda stuff. I promise the next chapter will be longer! X.X

Almost five days. That's how long his rut lasted. He was used to three, maybe four days, tops, but with this all too eager Omega in his arms, it was like he didn't even _want_ it to stop.

Sure, it got better after three days. Bucky could go up to his flat for a few minutes to get some water for you, and he actually managed to repair your door while you took a _long_ overdue warm shower to calm your nerves. But it was half an hour at the most where you could live without feeling one another. He always came back to you, nuzzled his face into your neck and fucked you into oblivion.

But even the most beautiful times find an end at some point.

It was quiet, and dark outside when he woke up, you curled up in his arms with your head resting on his chest, and he felt this calm satisfaction that told him it was over. He felt sore and truly exhausted for the first time since his rut had started, but he couldn't feel relieved about it.

It was _over_. He had to go. The thought devastated him in a way he hadn't even thought possible. Not only would he lose all the comfort he'd found in your arms, but he'd have to pretend all of this never happened, he'd have to watch you forget about him. Maybe you'd have found a new Alpha by the time your next heat came. Bucky shook the thought and the sadness and jealousy that came with it off. He probably wouldn't even be _here_ anymore by then. He couldn't risk it. Not for himself, and certainly not for you.

He sniffed the air around him carefully, and sighed deeply when he took in your scent. It was absolutely calm now. Still overwhelmingly good, but it didn't affect him in _those_ ways anymore; your scent didn't make him want to throw you down, or pamper you. It was his brain now, that wanted to do that.

So it was over for you, too. You'd made it through your heat, and you didn't need him anymore. Bucky wondered what he should do. Should he wake you up? Or leave quietly in an attempt not to interrupt the sleep you definitely needed now? And if he woke you up, would you want to talk about it? Or would you be relieved if you woke up without him so you wouldn't have to explain anything?

If you knew what was good for you, you'd want him to go. Bucky knew it, and it broke his heart. He knew from the beginning that he couldn't ever have you, but having to face it was a whole different thing. He took a deep breath, and with shaky hands he tried to untangle you from him. If he was quiet, he could be up in his room in mere minutes. And out of the country in less than two days. Could he do it? Just leave you behind? He had to, didn't he? It was for you, after all.

"Stop fidgeting around", you muttered sleepily, a little smile on your face. You didn't sound angry at all. More like you wanted to give him a smack on the head and go back to sleep.

"You're awake", he whispered, frozen in place, with hands still wrapped around your wrists.

"Thanks to you."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be", you murmured, and slowly opened your eyes. Bucky couldn't help but adore how peaceful you looked when you were like this. You were obviously trying to shake the sleep off, but your eyes fluttered from time to time, and your hair was all messy. You looked _beautiful_ , and Bucky forced himself to look away. He felt your eyes on him, but closed his own in an attempt to clear his head. It was strange, but somehow Bucky didn't even have to look at you to know that you were figuring out what exactly was happening. It was almost like your connection was still there - like you were still _his Omega_ and it was still _his duty_ to make you as comfortable and happy as possible.

"Bucky?" you asked, and you sounded so concerned that Bucky almost threw all his intentions into the wind. He'd stay if you just asked him to, he couldn't leave you behind upset, he couldn't-

"Were you leaving?" you asked because you had noticed how he'd shifted beneath you and had tried to remove you from his body. You sounded so _hurt_ and Bucky couldn't take it. You weren't supposed to be hurt! You were supposed to be satisfied and content, and he'd messed even that up. _Won't it make it easier for you to forget me?_ , Bucky wondered, but decided he didn't want to know.

He cleared his throat, and looked at you. He would have liked to seem unattached, maybe even a little distant; you could just call him off as one of _those_ Alphas that just took advantage of an Omega in heat, and perhaps all the trouble he constantly caused would pass you by. But he knew his eyes gave him away - he looked so sad and broken, and he hated himself for putting this on you.

"You were, weren't you?"

"I can't stay with you", he whispered, and he still didn't understand _why_ , because even if he'd had you in the most intimate ways, he still didn't _know_ you very well, and he was a complete stranger to you, but the idea of being without you made him cringe and his heart ache. He just wanted to _be_ with you. To get to know you, to find out who the Omega - no, this _girl_ \- was that let him in so easily, without fear or suspicion. How could you enjoy his company, the cold touch of his metal arm, or all the dark secrets he was sure you sensed behind his sad eyes? You fit so perfectly into his arms, and he didn't think he'd be able to take it if he had to leave you and your breathtaking smile behind.

"Why?" you demanded, and he wished he could tell you, wished he could be honest with you.

"I just can't. You'll... you'll find someone be-"

You had enough. Your worried look turned into a somewhat fierce one, and you shut him up with a kiss that caught him completely off guard. It was soft and quick, but it was enough to make his heart skip a couple of beats. He whispered your name, the name that was already so precious to him.

Why was he feeling this strong about you? He didn't even care anymore at this point. You just seemed to _fit._ Bucky felt as though you had the potential to make him whole again, in a way. Was he really selfless enough to let go of that?

He swallowed thickly, and wished he could just kiss you forever; he'd just forget about the world and hold you close, and he would be okay.

"I thought..." you began, but stopped yourself, at a loss of words. Bucky stared into your eyes, mesmerising them as good as he could. Another thing he would have liked to add to his notebook: the way your eyes twinkled in the dim lights. But there were no words who could describe that, anyway. "I don't know, I just thought this was... more."

Bucky stared at you, a frown on his face. Did you just say that? Out loud? _Why_?

"More?" he repeated, and realised he was still holding your wrists, still so unsure of what to do. You blushed immediately, and Bucky's heart sped up. He licked his lips nervously. Maybe, his mind told him, you were just still high on pheromones. Maybe you just needed some more time to cool off completely. Maybe you just wanted a big, strong Alpha to take care of you untl you'd send him away-

"More, yes. I-I thought you felt it, too."

 _God_ _he did_ , and Bucky wanted to kiss you and tell you all about his thoughts, all about his confusing, tender feelings for you. He wanted to hold you close and scent you, he wanted to close his eyes and talk for hours. But he just stared at you in shock. He knew it must have been awful for you, too, not to get a reaction, but he just couldn't function at this moment.

No, this was all wrong. You _couldn't_ want him. He had killed people without hesitation. He had ripped families apart and broken so many hearts, how could he deserve to have someone feel for him? He wanted to lie and tell you he didn't feel a thing for you. He wanted to agree and run from you, he wanted to hide away and hate himself. But he couldn't. This could be his _chance_ , his one and only chance at happiness. Because he knew he'd never find someone like you again. He knew he'd never _fall_ for someone again if his heart broke now. And he'd definitely never find someone silly enough to want him again.

"I'm not good at... all of this", he whispered, unsure of what to say. How could he possibly tell you all the things you needed to know, and needed to know now?

"I don't care that you haven't had an Omega in a while, Bucky." You said gently, and Bucky sighed. You were so _good._ So kind and concerned for him. He didn't want to ruin you. But he couldn't stay away. He slowly let go of your wrists and placed a hand on your cheek.

"That's... it's more than that", he told you, "I'm not good with... _people_. I did some bad things, and I forgot how to be good. How to _feel_ good."

He'd never told anyone about this. Who could he have possibly told? He'd never thought he ever _would_ talk about it. It wasn't something anybody could understand, anyway. But Bucky felt like you needed to know. You deserved the truth, and even if the full truth would be too much for anybody, Bucky could take little steps. Somehow he was sure if anyone would undestand, it would be you. He studied your face, but couldn't find whatever he was looking for; fear, disgust, maybe. Or maybe he'd expected you to just roll your eyes at his dramatics.

You were quiet for a moment, but you looked determined instead of freaked out. "Everybody does bad things. And no matter _how_ bad your bads are, there's nothing that can't be forgiven by someone who loves you."

You two stared at each other for a moment, and the blush that spread across both your faces made him chuckle weakly. "I don't think I can put this on you. I am supposed to protect you, not put you into danger..."

"Well, genius, I am not asking for your permission", you said, smiling at his words. They felt encouraging to you - he was so _Alpha_ again, so focused on your wellbeing! "Why don't you give it a go?"

Bucky eyed you again, before he leaned in to kiss your cheek. His next words cost him more courage than anything he could remember. But he knew they had to be said. "Because I couldn't bear to see you walk away once you've seen the truth."

"So you _do_ want me? You do _want_ to give this a shot?" was all you said, and Bucky knew with all his heart that-

"By god, I _do_..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, little cliffhanger because I have a - hopefully - nice idea for the next chapter. Just one question: would you like to see more smut or more fluff? :3


	4. It's a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's still trying to process what his confession is going to mean for the two of you, and you gladly help him with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> So, I asked you guys what you wanted to see, and while there were some who wanted favoured smut over fluff and vice versa, most of you guys wanted me to combine it, so here it goes!!
> 
> As I previously mentioned I would say: the smut is kind of in the middle of the chapter. I've made a little gap between the smut and rest, , just in case anyone doesn't want to read it! ;D
> 
> Enjoy this ~~awfully~~ peaceful chapter!

For a moment, Bucky and you just stared at each other. He was beyond nervous, even though a part of him told him that he shouldn't be. You'd told him in a way that you wanted him, right? You'd made your point, had made him stay and had gotten this confession out of him - a confession he never thought he'd ever make to anyone. But was he really worth having this?

Then, your face lit up with the brightest smile, and suddenly Bucky didn't care so much about his own anxiety anymore. He'd made you happy, he'd made you smile, and that was all that mattered to him. He leaned up to kiss you, and when you returned the kiss eagerly, but _oh_ so softly, his doubts were forgotten. He realised, it didn't really matter what _he_ deserved or not. This was about _you_. This was about making _you_ happy, and if that meant that Bucky could have you for himself, then who was he to fight his luck?

The sudden burst of confidence mirrored in the way he rolled over to hover over you, his lips never leaving yours. You giggled softly, and Bucky smirked, and it felt so _normal_ and _peaceful_ that he wished he could just freeze this moment and enjoy this carefree feeling he had for the rest of his life. When had he last felt this good? Had he ever?

"Bucky", you chuckled when you sensed that his attention had driften, and he gave you a warm smile. Burying his flesh fingers in your hair, he sighed contently, and kissed you again, quick pecks all over your face. You were absolutely stunning, and Bucky hoped that you knew that. And if not, then he'd just have to show you, right? You made a happy sound, and wrapped your legs around his waist, as if to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. As if he'd ever want to leave! He began to kiss down your neck, quick kisses on the spots he knew by now where sensitive. It soothed the bite marks he'd left all over your neck - anywhere except on your bonding areas, that is. You shuddered beneath him, and a quiet moan left you when his lips brushed against this overly sensitive spot. After completely avoiding it for five days, he felt insanely proud that you allowed him to kiss and caress the area. It wasn't bonding, but it was a promise on your side that he just _couldn't_ ignore.

Bonds were something sacred, they had always been, and any Alpha knew to avoid an Omega's bonding area if they didn't plan on actually bonding with them. Most neglected the right side of an Omega's neck completely, because it was very well possible that they'd be too tempted and put their claim on the Omega by accident. He had a sudden memory of his grandmother sitting him down to have one of many 'talks' with him. In earlier times - long before Bucky had been born - something as simple as kissing an Omega's bonding area had been considered an engagement. Bucky knew it was a silly thought in the 21st century, but it filled him with pride and hope.

He knew, in theory, how a bond worked and how it affected an Alpha and their Omega. A bite to the neck, right where shoulder and neck came together, that was all it took. It was a sacred promise of love and loyalty, and it was a scar that would never fully heal. Once bonded, an Omega was marked for life. But he never understood the _emotions_ that connected a bonded pair. The pair was epathically, sometimes apparently even telepathically connected and attached to their mate with a fierce love - that's how it was always described. But there was no way of knowing the truth for him, until he'd actually been through the process himself.

Bucky wondered what it would feel like. And without being able to stop himself, he wondered what it would feel like to have that with _you_. Would he really be able to feel what you felt? Hear what you thought? Would that be healthy for you at all? Could he put his anger and his fear, his sadness and his insecureties on you? Did he have the right to make you feel the _pain_ he felt? He pulled back from your neck to study your face, and your next words made him forget all about his questions.

"Bucky, I _want_ you", you said, and Bucky could feel that you didn't just mean his body. You wanted _him_ , flaws and everything, and he realised he would do whatever it took just to see you smile forever. Maybe he was just being selfish. Maybe he should push you away, make you hate him. But he couldn't. He wanted you. Bucky wanted to be your Alpha, and you wanted to be his Omega, and nothing else mattered to him now.

"You've got me, doll", he whispered, and kissed you again, and this time around, he had absolutely no intention of stopping himself. His metal hand steadied himself above you as he nipped at your lower lip, his tongue darting out to tease you. You smiled into the kiss, and it was the best thing Bucky could imagine.

 

"Wait", you said with a giggle and rolled the both of you over again, so you could straddle him, "you stay right there, _Alpha_. Let me take care of you for a change!"

"You don't have to, doll", he breathed out, but he couldn't help but get excited. It was so much different this time around. He felt so much more in control and could actually _admire_ you, could actually process that, yes, for the first time in over seventy years he held an Omega in his arms.

 _My Omega_ , his brain reminded him, and he smirked and gripped your hips. You rolled yours down on him, and both of you groaned. Okay, even without the rut clouding his mind he had to admit that you were damn good at what you did.

"Shut it, Buck. I want to", you said, and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle softly.

 _She's fierce, my little Omega_.

"Don't get too cocky", he whispered as he pulled you down for a kiss. You sighed against his lips, and Bucky slipped his tongue into your mouth, losing himself in you. He'd kissed you so often these past few days, but it felt completely different now. It wasn't just lust. Bucky couldn't even name what it was. But it was _something,_ something good and something strong and he never wanted to be without it again.

"Whatever you say, _Alpha_ ", you grinned and ended the kiss, leaving you both disappointed. But you immediately made up for it by rolling your hips and you were rewarded with a moan and a twitch of your new mate's cock. You had your right mind and the patience to tease him now, and you couldn't stop yourself from doing so. Not that Bucky would ask you to hurry, anyway. He loved to feel your skin on his, being able to sense your eagerness and he definitely enjoyed the sounds you made when he rolled up his own hips, his cock brushing against your folds. He'd cleaned you up after almost every orgasm he'd given you, and still you were already wet for him again. It wasn't as bad as during your heat, where you'd stained everything beneath you, but it was enough to make Bucky gasp with need. He didn't know how to voice his feelings toward you. But he was pretty sure he could show you.

It didn't take long until he was buried inside you, and both of you had to take a moment to get used to it. It was a lot harder to take his thick cock now, and you paused your movements, adjusting to his size. Bucky sensed your slight discomfort immediately and held onto your hips tightly.

"You okay?", he breathed out, even though your tightness didn't leave much room in his head for clear thoughts. When you nodded, he grinned a little, but quickly stroke over your sides, "Take your time, doll..."

"I'll love getting used to this", you told him, both with a smirk and a slight blush, and he just wanted to kiss you again. But then you rolled your hips tentatively, and he had to stop himself from just driving his cock up into you. He sat up, and wrapped both arms around you, trying to ignore what the new angle inside you did to him. You were still straddling his lap, and it gave him the perfect oppurtinity to capture your lips again. You tasted so amazing! Bucky didn't know what exactly it was, but something about it was so perfectly _you_. You both almost forgot about the fact that he was buried to the hilt inside you as you kissed, tugging at each others hair and whispering sweet nothings against the other one's lips. Bucky told you how beautiful he thought you were. How nice your skin felt on his, and how warm you were. He told you how cute your smile was. How heartbreaking your eyes. Everything that he thought you needed to know.

And then you began to move again, rolling your hips slowly, and Bucky's praises turned into quiet pleas, his sighs into breathy moans. He was moving as far as possible, too, and admired you for the fact that you could concentrate on both making out with him like there was no tomorrow _and_ driving him insane with your tight warmth wrapped around him. He could barely concentrate on one thing at a time.

Once you felt as though you were completely comfortable with his cock inside you, you started to bounce in his lap, and Bucky didn't even have the time to miss your lips before his suddenly found your breast. He immediately placed his mouth over your nipple, sucking it into his mouth, while his flesh hand kneaded the neglected breast. His metal hand was on your thigh, steadying you on top of him, a sensation that was, unbeknownst to him, surprisingly reassuring to you. He couldn't know that you thought about this hand in entirely different places, but you mused that some day he might. And you couldn't wait to be the one to show him.

Although the two of you were desperate for one another, you both lasted a lot longer than you had during your mating cycles. But when Bucky fell back after what felt like forever and propped his knees up so he could thrust up into you, your body finally gave in. You called out his name, and a heartbeat later Bucky was shouting yours. No Alphas or Omegas now. This was something different, and it showed. Bucky needed you to know that you were the one he was so desperate for, not just the Omega inside you. And to hear you return that favour made his heart swell. He rolled you off of him, and wrapped himself around you. Again, he just knew that you were content and relaxed, and he placed soft kisses all over your shoulder, his flesh arm tucked under your head, while the metal one gently ghosted over your hip. He wasn't confident enough to properly touch you with it just yet. He spooned you with a happy sigh, and the thought that he was the one holding you warm and protecting you from the world made him smile, encouraged him to hide his face in your neck and take in your sweet scent.

 You were _really_ in _his_ arms, and Bucky's head was spinning. This last orgasm had been absolutely breathtaking - something he knew no one else would have been able to give him - and he just couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. He clinged to you, and you snuggled back into him, and everything was alright. What else could he ever ask of this world?

Your heart slowed down, Bucky could feel it. But his own was still racing, unable to believe that you'd just given yourself to him - not because of a heat or out of desperation, but simply because you _wanted_ him. And _by god_ did had he want you, too! He still did, with body and soul. Why he'd fallen so hard for you was a mystery to him. But it was the best thing that had happened to him in over seven decades.

You two were quiet as Bucky gently played with your hair. He felt as though he should say something, maybe explain himself. But what was there to say? And how should he begin? He wondered what you two were now. You couldn't be mates, for you weren't bonded. You were definitely far more than the typical fuck buddies people nowadays seemed to get themselves for their heats. So many things were still unspoken, but you were breathing so calmly in his arms, and looked so peaceful and relaxed that he didn't dare speak up. Not until you did, anyway.

He'd been almost sure that you were already asleep.  But all of a sudden, you said, "You're overthinking something again, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" he whispered, and was honestly surprised by your statement and his honesty. He felt you shrug.

"I just know. I feel it."

His heart fluttered at the confession. Bucky allowed himself to fantasize. He allowed himself to imagine that _yes,_ you two were really this close already, _yes,_ you two really were this conscious of the other one's feelings already.

He smiled shyly as he said, "I just.. don't really know how this works anymore, I suppose."

You looked back at him, and the teasing glint in your eyes send shivers down his spine.

"Well, for starters, you could ask me out on a date, Charming."

He let out a low chuckle and kissed you, just because he felt like it. Because damn him, he _still_ had an excuse! Then he pulled back and cleared his throat almost playfully.  He just wanted to savour your excited, happy smile.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me, doll?" he asked, and you nodded, giggled and turned around completely so you could wrap your arms around him.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Bucky couldn't wait for it. Couldn't wait to take you out, and maybe, _just maybe_ , he'd be able to grasp the fact that you truly wanted to be his Omega, _his mate_. But for now, he just closed his eyes, kissed your nose and played with your hair. You _really_ deserved some sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. I will post this now, and pray that there aren't too many mistakes. I'll read it over tomorrow, where I'll have more time :3


	5. What kind of Alpha would I be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have your first official date, and you finally make him understand what you feel for him. And Bucky is on cloud nine.  
>   
> But nothing's perfect for long, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for not writing in so long! I've been pretty sick, and once I was myself again, I really couldn't think how to go on. But then I've seen [this](http://stevies.tumblr.com/post/148310959292/jjmkirk-oh-he-did-what-he-had-to-do) post here (kind of a spoiler??) and thought - yes! That's it! So, here it is, Chapter 5! Thanks for your patience and the wonderful comments you left!
> 
> And, if you're curious, [this](https://cdn1.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/002/693/689/large/maciej-kuciara-000-key-buckysapartment-121214-mk-3.jpg?1464659518) and [this](https://cdn0.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/002/693/688/large/maciej-kuciara-000-key-buckysapartment-121514-mk-reverse-1.jpg?1464659469) is what I used as Bucky's flat! :D

Bucky couldn't sleep more than a couple of hours. But for once, it wasn't because he had a nightmare. He actually had a smile on his face, because the first sensation he had upon waking up was your body pressed against his, and your scent surrounding him. He murmured your name quietly, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck. You didn't wake up, but he could hear a soft sigh falling from your lips and it made his entire day.

He took a glance toward the window, and could see that the sun was slowly beginning to rise. But it was still too early for breakfast, and he had tired himself out with you too often for him to want to have a morning run - not to mention that he didn't want to be away from you for the world. Besides, you were warm and soft in his arms, and the feeling was so perfect that it took him almost half an hour before he could bring himself to untangle his body from yours and tip-toe to your bathroom.

Your flat wasn't much bigger than his, but it looked a lot more homely and comfortable, and Bucky smiled a little as he glanced around the rooms that he still wasn't too familiar with. He felt like they fit you perfectly. The air was filled with your scent, the walls were full of pictures, and even though a little bit messy, it seemed to call out _welcome home_.

After he had washed his face and brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush you'd given him, he pondered if he should go up to his place to gather some things of his. Maybe some clothes, which, frankly, he hadn't been wearing much of recently, or something to eat for you. But his heightened senses alerted him that there were noises coming from the bedroom, so Bucky shrugged the thought off and rushed back to you. You said his name as soon as he entered, and Bucky was by your side only a few heartbeats later. Taking your hand in his, he placed a gentle kiss on your temple. He felt so comfortable around you - it was a strange feeling, hard to comprehend for him. He already trusted you more than he trusted himself. You smiled lazily at the kiss, and it took Bucky's breath away.

"I'm sorry you had to wake up alone", he whispered, and you chuckled softly.

You pulled him closer and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What time's it?"

"Too early", Bucky decided. You were lying on your side, facing him, and Bucky loved that he could lean down and kiss your shoulder, his hair tickling you and drawing a lazy giggle from you. "I'll take you out for breakfast, yes?"

You smiled at him, and gently tugged at his hair so you could kiss his lips. "Sounds great. But first you've got to warm me up again."

"What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't?" Bucky smiled, and did as requested. He wrapped both arms around you, and rolled you over so he was almost lying on top of you. You played with his hair, and he hummed at the feeling. He knew the answer to his question: _Not the kind he promised himself to be_.

 

You spend almost an hour in bed together, half asleep and content, before your tummy growled. Bucky chuckled softly and rolled off of you, before he sat up swiftly. You both missed the warmth immediately. But Bucky knew he needed to take care of you first. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to actually spend some time with you, with clothes on and everything. Excited _and_ nervous. He'd promised you, though, and he didn't want to pull back. He wanted to be perfect for you, as far as he was able to, and he'd get over spending one or two hours in public, right?

You showered together, and it was so much fun that Bucky forgot about his worries all over again. You washed his hair, and insisted he return the favor, and you didn't even flinch when his metal hand tugged at your hair a little too roughly by accident a couple of times. He couldn't feel with it, but he guessed he did a pretty decent job. You didn't seem bothered by it, anyway, and you didn't give him the time to worry about it. You were talking now, suggesting different restaurants after he'd confessed that he didn't know many, and asking if he'd be alright with you tagging along to see his flat when he'd have to go and get some clothes for himself. Like he could deny you a single thing! He nodded along, listening carefully to you, trying to mesmerize everything you said. He wanted to know what made you tick. He wanted to know what _his Omega_ was like, and how he could make you happy. He saw himself bringing you to each and every one of the places you mentioned; saw you two spending the days at each other's apartments. All those _couple_ things he'd never wasted a thought for before. With him standing in your shower, which was actually way too small for the two of you, holding you close and washing the shampoo out of your hair, all those things seemed so natural.

Bucky was anxious though when he brought you up to his place. You were dressed already, and had taken his hand with a sheepish smile, but all Bucky could do was to wonder when he'd last cleaned up. He couldn't imagine it would make a big difference to you, but after feeling so at home in your flat, he wanted you to be able to get comfortable, too. When the both of you entered, Bucky just watched as you curiously looked around. Bucky's bed was still a mess, and there were some dirty dishes in the sink, but other than that it didn't look too bad. Of course, Bucky didn't have many things, so it looked empty and unused, but you didn't seem to mind. You sat down on his bed, and even though it had to feel horrible compared to yours, you let out a content sigh.

"You could let in a bit more light, you know?" was all you said, and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think I am good like this", he said, and smiled insecurely as your eyes met his again. You studied his face for a moment, but before you could say another thing, Bucky cleared his throat. "I'll just get dressed, yeah?"

He quickly grabbed some clothes from the improvised shelf, and just when he was about to get into his own bathroom, he stopped himself. He didn't necessarily feel like changing in front of you, but he knew as soon as he was alone, he'd be plagued by his own mind again and he didn't want to lose the feeling you caused inside him. So he turned back to you and put on a cheeky grin he hoped was convincing, before he let the large towel he'd grabbed earlier fall to the ground. The blush that appeared on your cheeks was a thousand dollars worth.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, and you quickly shook your head, obviously trying to regain your composure.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" you shot back, and Bucky smiled at you. Then you added, "And nothing I won't see again", and it as Bucky's turn to flush. He wasn't as confident about his body as he'd like you to think, and the thought that you desired him excited him. It was hard to believe that someone could look at him with anything else but disgust, and frankly, Bucky could barely get enough of it. He stepped closer to you, and leaned down, his lips searching for yours, but you held up a hand and giggled.

"Uh-uh. First I need to eat something."

You and Bucky shared a long look, both of you red-cheeked and enticed by the energy that seemed to shoot through the both of you.

"Whatever you want, doll", he chuckled softly, quickly pecked your lips and then began to dress himself.

 

Bucky still wasn't too comfortably with spending time in public, let alone in large crowds. He always felt out of place, unwanted. Like everyone was staring at him, angry and upset that he dared to invade their personal space. When he was alone, he usually never made it more than two hours - on the good days, anyway - before he felt the all too familiar panic rise inside him, mixed up with guilt and self-consciousness, and he had to get home as fast as possible.

But with you by his side, holding his hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he felt a whole new feeling stir inside him. He was very well aware of the fact that you were beautiful. And you were a barely out-of-heat Omega, with a scent that would break anyone's heart. This time around, he felt like everyone's eyes were on _you_. He mainly saw Alphas turn their heads when you walked by, taking deep breaths to get more of your scents. But some Betas' eyes were glued on you, too, and it made Bucky irrationally angry.

He didn't want any of them to look at you the way they did. Like they had every right to come up to you and demand you for themselves. He half-remembered some scenes in his past life where Alphas had started fighting over unbonded Omegas on the streets in broad daylight, and he couldn't help but let go of your hand and wrap his arm around your waist to pull you in close. It had been frowned upon back then, too, but it had happened anyway. He just hoped that Alphas from the 21st century knew to keep their distance. You didn't seem to mind being that close to Bucky, and it calmed him down. Especially since you didn't seem to notice any of the Alphas that stared at you. You just walked next to him in comfortable silence, pointing a restaurant out to him from time to time, or another place you liked; but you never once halted. You lead him through the busy streets, and Bucky was so concentrated on the arm you had wrapped around him now, too, that he barely noticed the other people around them anymore. He just smiled at you. That was all he needed.

After a while, you seemed to have found what you had been looking for. You turned into a less busy street, with Bucky still wrapped around you, and went into a small diner. It wasn't too full, and you quickly managed to find an empty chair at the very end of the place, where no one really was around you. You waved at the waitress who was currently taking orders from another customer, and when she saw you with Bucky, she grinned widely and raised an eyebrow. Bucky looked down at you, not really getting what she meant until he saw the blush on your face. He felt his face heat up, too, and cleared his throat as he let go of you and pulled out a chair for you. Wrapped up in each other like that, you must have really looked like any other couple you had passed in the streets. And if the waitress was a friend of yours, then Bucky could understand that she was surprised. She didn't know about him, after all, yet here you were: arm in arm.

It didn't take long until the brunette waitress reappeared at your table, obviously trying to hide her smirk. She was obviously a Beta, and _very_ obviously a good friend of yours. She gently placed a hand on your shoulder, but turned to Bucky. Before she could say something, though, you quickly interrupted her.

"Uh, Wanda, that's Bucky. Buck, that's Wanda, my best friend."

"That's _him_?" she asked, and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle in embarrassment when you blushed and nodded. The waitress, Wanda, extended her hand to Bucky, and with a teasing grin she said, "I heard so much about you!"

While you palmed your face, Bucky was stunned. You two really hadn't seen each other often before _this_ and he had definitely not expected that he had made any kind of impression on you. But if Bucky read your expressions correctly then you had indeed held many conversations about him. Had you _liked_ him before he'd burst into your flat with the worst rut he'd ever had?! Bucky couldn't imagine that, but judging by the shy look on your face, he was tempted to believe it.

He cleared his throat again, trying to ease some of the tension as he said, "Only the good stuff, I hope."

"Oh, you bet", Wanda giggled, and you groaned, glaring up at her.

"Could we _please_ order, Maximoff?"

"Oh, I'll get you _anything_ ", she grinned, but then bit her lip, trying to hide it again, "Alright then, what can I get you two?"

 

Bucky didn't know why it was so easy to hold a conversation with you. He had grown to be quiet, for he never had anything he could talk about without ripping open one wound or another. Nothing _happened_ to him. But with you, it wasn't that hard. Because he didn't feel as though he needed to tell you something impressive or interesting. Like he could just ramble about how the next door neighbor’s cat was constantly scratching at the wall to Bucky's bedroom, and somehow, he could always get a smile or a giggle out of you with every tiny little story that came to his head. You didn't push him. You didn't ask uncomfortable questions, and you dropped a topic when you sensed that he was getting upset. And Bucky wanted to kiss you for it. You on the other hand, you had things to tell. And Bucky couldn't get enough of listening. You told him about your friends, or about your work, and Bucky nodded along, trying to mesmerize everything you said. His mind wasn't something he could rely on, but he promised himself that he'd try to keep in mind what you said. If he couldn't get to his older memories, maybe he could make new ones, right?

Just when you started talking about your best friend, Wanda, she came out of the blue, serving the two of you your breakfast. She winked at you, and Bucky could see her giving you a thumbs-up, too, and then she was gone again.

"She is terrible", you said, not without sounding very fond of her, though. Bucky shifted in his seat as you went on about her, and something inside him kept trying to convince him to ask what Wanda had meant earlier on. And, of course, like the genius he was, instead of thinking about a subtle way to ask you, he blurted the damn question out when you were midsentence.

"Why would you talk about me with her?"

You stopped in your tracks, and Bucky could see your cheeks flush again. You shifted and shrugged. You opened your mouth and Bucky just knew that you were going to give him a clever lie to save yourself. But he needed the truth. He needed to know.

"Please, you can tell me. After the days we've had, I don't think either of us needs to be shy."

Okay, that might have been a clever lie from him, too - because damn him, he was nervous and shy and still so sure that he would mess this up - but it got you to take a deep breath.

"I just… you're cute, you know?" you began, and Bucky frowned. He'd never thought someone would call him - _The Winter Soldier_ \- cute, but here you were, all flustered and adorable. "And after we met for the second time - you know, when you helped me get some heavy groceries up to my door? - I just... told her about you. And Wanda's the human embodiment of curiosity, so she kept asking. I don't know, I never thought we'd-... Anyway, it was just, this cute guy in your neighborhood you gush about once in a while..."

You were ranting by now, but stopped yourself and stared down at your plate, obviously unsure of what to say next. Bucky's heart raced as he leaned forward a bit and murmured in disbelief, "You had a crush on me?"

Your eyes snapped up to his, and you smiled sheepishly. "I s'ppose... I mean, it's different now, of course, but-"

"How is it different?" Bucky asked, irritated by your words. All at once, his head was flooded by his insecurities. That you didn't actually like him that much after all. That you'd enjoyed your time, but wanted to get rid of him now because you had learned more about who he was and it wasn't someone you wanted in your life. But then you smiled and shook your head, and Bucky waited anxiously for your reply.

"Well, it's more than a crush now, isn't it?" you asked quietly, hopefully, and Bucky swore his heart stopped.

It took him almost too long to reply. But then he smiled, squeezed your hand and whispered, "I s'ppose..."

You giggled, and shook your head again. You _did_ like him, Bucky realized. You truly, _truly_ did. And he knew he wanted nobody else in his life. He knew nobody else could be what you were to him, and nobody else could make him feel the way you did. Maybe he was being naive. But he _wanted_ to fall in love. And he wanted to fall in love with you and _only_ you.

"You know what? That's all I need for now." you told him honestly. You didn't need great confessions or for him to pour his heart out to you. It was too early for that. You didn't need him to spill his entire life to you. You had rushed enough. You just wanted to enjoy being with someone you adored so much, and who adored you in return. And Bucky felt exactly the same. He forgot all about the breakfast in front of him. He just stared at you with a tiny smile on his face and enjoyed this light-headed feeling you gave him. He had to fight the urge to kiss you - yet again - and when you giggled and reminded him that his pancakes would get cold if he didn't eat them soon, he was this close to just going over to where you sat and to pull you into his arms.

But he didn't. He just smiled, nodded, and listened as you talked again. You had gone back to easier topics while he ate, and once the both of you were done and Bucky had given your best friend the biggest tip he could afford at the moment, you finally took his hand again and waved Wanda goodbye. It was a little silly, but Bucky couldn't help but be happy about having you to himself again. He'd grown used to that over the past few days. You didn't go home straight away. You walked around the city, showing him places he'd never seen before because he'd never spend this much time outside. It took you almost another hour to get back to the house your apartments were in. Way too soon, Bucky thought, but opened the door for you anyway, letting the both of you into the hallway.

_Something's wrong._

Bucky couldn't place his finger on it, but the moment he stepped into the building, he froze, every single instinct inside him telling to turn around again. He felt like he should hide you away, like he needed to protect you from something his senses had detected before his eyes had seen a thing. You noticed his mood shifting immediately. You were still in the hallway, and stopped midsentence when you saw him freeze. "Bucky?" you murmured, and touched his arm - the metal one - only to feel it tense beneath your touch.

"You need to get into your flat."

"What?"

"Just do it", he murmured, and a quick look at the door told him everything he needed to know. Somebody had picked the lock. And suddenly Bucky felt stupid for telling you to run off. Whoever had broken in could very well be after you, too. Bucky knew it was unlikely, but the panic rushed through his veins anyway.

"No. Stay here, take my hand", he corrected himself, and reached his right hand out to you. You took it, and Bucky could see the frown on your face.

"Stay behind me", he murmured, and took the smaller staircase which would be easier to defend. Normally, Bucky would have stayed calmer. He knew somebody was going to come for him some day. He knew he couldn't hide forever, and he had been ready to disappear as soon as he noticed any threats. But now he had you, clinging to his hand, with confusion and mild panic written all over your face. And everything Bucky could think about was how to protect you. How to get you out of this without risking anything. He couldn't let you get hurt, he was _your Alpha_ , and he _wouldn't_ let anyone get close to you!  _What kind of Alpha would I be?!_ When he reached his floor, he took a deep breath through his nose, and frowned when he smelled the unmistakable scent of an Alpha. That was strange. HYDRA agents were always on some sort of suppressants, just like most of SHIELD's agents, or simple policemen. None of them smelled, not this intensely, anyway. Of course, that wasn't anything Bucky could rely on. But he forced himself to calm down. He only hoped that whoever this Alpha was, that he wasn't used as a distraction. HYDRA had sometimes used this method.  They had sent out one Alpha together with a bunch of Betas or suppressed Alphas. The untainted Alpha would confuse the target by canceling out anybody else’s scent.

He was as quiet as possible when he crept toward his own apartment door, and he noticed that you did your best to do the same. But he knew that a trained agent would probably hear you, anyway. Nothing to do about it, now. He couldn't leave you alone here, not when he had no idea how many people were around.

The door was open, and he heard you gasp quietly. He gave you a quick look, and tried to smile, but it was absolutely unconvincing. You pressed your lips together bravely, and Bucky wondered what had to go through your head right now. You seemed terrified, but also like you'd follow Bucky into this blindly. He didn't have time to wonder if that was because of your natural instincts to follow your Alpha's lead, or if you really trusted him that much, though, because he heard something move ever so slightly in his apartment. He took a deep breath, made sure he was shielding your body with his, and then slipped through the door.

The man he saw standing there definitely _wasn't_ a HYDRA agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys don't hate me for this! The next chapter will hopefully be up a lot quicker! :D Also, I will probably extend this story. It started as me just wanting to get Alpha!Bucky out of my head, but I've grown really fond of those two! So there might be a lot more chapters than I'd imagined I'd write! :D
> 
> And, yes I got all AU on you guys and included Wanda before her time - but she'll still be part of the Civil War (if you guys want me to write that far, anyway!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is found, but things don't really go the way anyone wants them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more on the angsty side. But don't worry, I'll make up for it! :D  
> I changed my original idea, because I wanted a little more... well, angst. Sorry about that! Hope you can enjoy this chapter, even though it's short as hell ;D
> 
> And yeah, this is not from Bucky's POV.

He was nervous, even though he knew he needed to stay calm.

 _Take in your surroundings, stay focused, and stay alert._ He knew his friend meant well by giving him advice, but he couldn't help but find it silly. There was no staying calm in the situation he was currently in. But staying focused, now that he could at least try to do. It was his job, after all.

He concentrated on the tiny apartment that was so different to what he'd imagined, even though it was logically the only thing that made sense. Of course it was nothing like the apartment in Brooklyn, how should it have been? There was something about it, though, that he surely hadn't expected at all; It was a little dusty and dark, and even though he felt that this place had been empty for too long to be a proper home, the air was filled with something sweet. Something hopeful, something gentle.

It smelled like Omega. More specifically, like a very content, very much _in love_ Omega. The scent wasn't too strong, like they hadn't been here long, or hadn't been here in a while. But it was unmistakably there. And it didn't make any sense to him until he concentrated on his _target's_ scent: Alpha, rut and sweat mixed together, and - could this be true?

Was he _sure_ this was the right place? Maybe he'd done a mistake again. Or maybe his target had slipped away in the last second - again. They had played that game before. He'd been this close before, but his target had always been just one step ahead.

But it didn't _feel_ like he'd left again. There were clothes and a few personal things, and the moment he spotted the two candy bars that had been carefully placed on top of a notebook, he was sure that his target hadn't slipped away yet. But how did it all add up?

He shook his head, heard a voice over his earpiece and barely understood what it said. Instead, he concentrated on the notebook he picked up. It was a little heavier than he'd expected, and when he opened it, he saw pictures in it, hasty scribbles and carefully made notes. The notes were messed up and without any order, and his heart sank at the sight. And then - then there it was. A picture of himself, wearing that damn uniform, smiling just a tiny bit into the camera.

He _was_ right. He'd found his target. There was no doubt now. And he swallowed and clenched his jaw as his heart jumped in his chest. Two years of searching. And now here it was, the moment he had longed for so long. But something was wrong. It was the Omega's scent. How could it possibly fit into this picture?

The scents got stronger, and now the Omega's scent didn't seem so hopeful anymore. He inhaled deeply, and he knew the Omega was close. Close, and terrified.

It broke his heart a little - even he wasn't immune to it. He was an Alpha, too, after all, and he felt bad because he _knew_ he was the cause of the Omega's distress. But this was more important, he had to try and shrug it off.

This was about him. This was about his _friend_.

He turned around when he heard a gasp behind him. It was almost inaudible, but he was on high alert and his senses picked up on it anyway. So he turned around and he stared and his heart jumped in his chest.

_Bucky._

He couldn't tear his eyes off him, saddened by how tired and worn out his friend lookd, but not surprised by it one bit. Bucky didn't seem to be able to look away, either. But for a whole different reason. He seemed defensive and closed off, his body shielding a much smaller one while he watched his every move. But there was more to it than just how protective his stance was. He _smelled_ , and quite intensely. He knew what that meant, he had seen it so often in his life: Bucky's body was naturally trying to distract from the Omega that he was so keen on protecting, thus filling the room with his own scent. He probably didn't even realise he was doing it. But it meant the entire world to someone who understood what caused this fierce devotion. _His friend was in love with this Omega._

Both men eyed one another in silence, and he barely got a good look at the Omega that peeked out behind Bucky insecurely. Confusion and worry were written all over her face, though, that much he could tell. But the fact that Bucky didn't _trust_ him hurt too much to allow him to concentrate on anything else about her. It shouldn't hurt. It shouldn't even surprise him. But it _did_ , it did hurt so badly! Bucky didn't trust him with his Omega, and that shocked him more than the fact that he had one.

A voice interrupted the silence, his voice. He was speaking before he'd made up his mind on what to say, so naturally he said the one thing that truly mattered to him. "Do you know me?

"You're Steve", Bucky answered almost instantly, but then hesitated, slowed himself down. Steve almost smiled, but then his eyes glanced over to where you stood, wide-eyed and more curious than afraid now. You knew who he was, too. Hopefully he looked back at his friend, but Bucky murmured, "I read about you in a museum."

" _ **They've set the perimeter**_ ", Sam said through the intercom, and Steve tensed and lowered the notebook he had been holding up until this point.

"I know you're nervous", Steve said and took a step toward him, but Bucky immediately made up for it by taking a step back, keeping you behind him. Steve gave in and kept his distance, "You have plenty reason to be. But you're lying."

"I didn't _do_ anything", Bucky insisted, and he seemed so damn upset by the fact that someone had disturbed the _nest_ he was obviously in the middle of building. Steve's heart sank at the thought that you two could really be _together._ How was that supposed to work, especially now? He wanted Bucky to be happy, more than anyone, but how should this ever end well? "I don't do that anymore..."

You looked at Bucky, a frown on your face, and now it was obvious that you didn't know much about him. Steve could understand it - sure, people had talked about The Winter Soldier, but had the talk went all around the globe? Wasn't Bucky here _because_ nobody here would know who he was? It also meant that you and Bucky couldn't be too familiar yet. Steve could still smell the pheromones of a rut in the air, and he wondered if you had 'just' helped Bucky out somehow. Was that his style? Did Bucky still - or again - pick up girls at random? Too unlikely, seeing as he seemed dead set on keeping you and _only you_ safe right now.

" _ **They're entering the building**_ ", Sam announced, loud enough for Bucky's senses to pick up on it.

Steve knew he needed to get you out of here. Whatever it was you two had, Bucky wasn't only protective of you. He truly cared, constantly glanced back at you to make sure you were still okay. You meant a lot to him, and Steve would be the last person in the world to take Bucky's shot at happiness away from him.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they... they're not planning on taking you alive."

Steve could feel Bucky's anger as both Alphas could scent the fear and concern that rolled off of you. You straightened up behind Bucky, and the fierce expression you willed your face to show warmed Steve's heart. You were ready to fight for your Alpha, without questions. It was so painfully obvious that you two had grown close and that the both of you were ready to make a stand for the other. How was Steve supposed to get you all out of here unharmed, though?

"That's smart", Bucky said bitterly, "Good strategy."

He wasn't concerned for himself. Only about what would happen to _you_ if they got a hold of him. Steve didn't need to be an Alpha to see that on Bucky's face.

" _ **They're on the roof. I'm compromised**._ "

Steve tried to shake off any worry about Sam. It was hard, but he knew he wouldn't be able to help him now. They'd have their own problem quite soon.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck", Steve said as he saw him stiffen, a painful expression on his face. Steve could smell and see clearly as day that his old friend was getting ready for this fight. And deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to prevent this from happening. Bucky's next words only affirmed it.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky sounded defeated, but his expression was fierce as he held onto you, his mind obviously racing as he tried to think of a way to keep you safe from harm.

" ** _Five seconds!_** " Sam warned him. He needed to calm Bucky down. He needed to control himself, for his own good, for Steve's, for yours.

"You pulled me from the river! Why?" he tried, tried reasoning with him. Now, Bucky's eyes were sad as they landed on Steve.

"I don't know."

It hurt to hear him say that. But Steve wouldn't let Bucky put him down. He could see it in his eyes - he had begun to remember.

" _ **Three seconds.**_ " Sam's last warning, and Steve prepared himself mentally, too.

"Yes, you do."

Then, all hell broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was pretty short and a lot different from what I originally wanted to do. I'm really not happy about it, but I think it's important for what I have planned for the future, kind of my attempt at setting some little things straight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me a comment if you did - or if you didn't :)  
> I will be gone for two days now, but then I will start working on the next chapter, I promise :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and you are being attacked in a place where you're supposed to feel safe. And when both of you decide that the other one is more important, things start to get a little complicated. Especially for poor Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I knooooow I wanted to post this weeks ago, but my keyboard was dead, and I just couldn't write properly. :(  
> I hope you can forgive me. This chapter is more of a little "placeholder", I guess. Some peeks into Bucky's and your bond, and a bit to explain to you what I have planned next. It's not too much story in here, more (hopefully believable) action. Tell me what you think??

To you, it all went way too fast. Most likely due to shock, those precious few moments before the first grenande broke the window glass were absolutely blank in your mind, like they never even existed. As much as you had wanted to help Bucky, to protect him the way he was willing to protect you, you couldn't even think clearly.

To Bucky, however, the time felt like years. He could hear the German forces outside, shuffling and whispering to one another, and he realized in the same heartbeat that they couldn't be the only ones. By the time the window broke on his left, he'd already made up half a dozen risky plans to get you out of here. Way too risky to go through with them, unfortunately. So he followed his first instinct: he kicked the grenade that landed in front of his feet aside, pushed you back and, in the same movement, picked up one end of the matress, holding it up to shield you from the next grenade. He heard you gasp as you fell against the wall, and the sound alone was enough to make his blood boil. Not only were they ruining the life he had so desperately fought to build for himself, now they were threatening his Omega, an innocent woman who had done nothing to deserve being in the crossfire right now - nothing, except for falling in love with the Winter Solider, perhaps.

No one in their right mind would want to attack an Omega - it was the most natural thing to protect them, care for them. But none of the agents seemed to care for that. They began banging on his door, trying to get it open, ignoring or not noticing the faint scent of you. Of course, nobody excpected you to be here and therefore nobody would bother checking for an Omega's scent, but it still seemed all kinds of wrong to Bucky.

He twirled around when he heard another bang against his door, and flung the table right against it. He couldn't see it from where he stood, but your eyes widened at how easily his metal arm could throw around furniture. So far, that hand had been nothing but gentle to you, and you couldn't deny that it was a bit of a shock to realize what strength that arm held. Not that it bothered you - even now, with you heart racing, it made you feel just a tiny bit safer to know that Bucky didn't have to strain himself to protect you.

The triumphant moment was gone as soon as the first agent crushed through the broken window, landing right in front of you. Way too close to you. You groaned, almost sounding more annoyed than afraid, as you pushed him aside, taking him by surprise. He stumbled, and then Bucky's left hand was wrapped around his neck, pulling him up and thrusting him face first against the wall behind him. He gave you a look, surprised and relieved. Compared to him or Steve, you were no good at fighting, but that didn't stop you from defending yourself. A heartbeat passed before he grabbed your hand, his left fist landing in the face of another agent. He just needed to get you out of here-

Bucky took care of another agent, kicking him away from you and Steve, but when Bucky was suddenly pulled back, he let go of your hand. He couldn't risk you losing your balance now, as silly as it may sounded. He hated having to put this on you, but he needed you on red alert, ready to jump as soon as he told you to. You just needed to get out of this in one piece, then you could still curse him and push him away.

Steve interrupted his thoughts, pulling him closer more forcefully. He was just as afraid of losing him as Bucky was afraid of you getting hurt, and he couldn't just watch Bucky walk out. "Bucky, _stop_! You're gonna kill someone!"

Steve's voice was desperate, and the words finally seemed to have some effect on you. You froze next to Bucky, and he felt the frustration grow inside him. More roughly than necessary, he flung Steve to the ground, his fist easily breaking the ground beside his head.

" _I'm not gonna kill anyone_ ", he hissed, pulling out the heavy backpack. He wouldn't kill now, not with all the progress he'd made over the past two years, and certainly not in front of you. It was bad enough for you to _know_ what kind of monster he was, you didn't need it see it, too.

The backpack flew through the open door that lead to the small balcony, and you were too focused on watching it and wondering what it could contain to notice the next agent pointing his gun at you. It was obvious he didnt't understand who you were, and it was dumb luck that Bucky could stretch out his metal arm before the first bullet hit you. Then, an arm was wrapped around you, and your sight was blocked by _the_ Captain America's infamous shield. It was your startled scream that made the agent hold in long enough for Bucky to knock him out.

You lost your overview completely. There were too many agents, too much fighting and definitely too many bullets being aimed at you or your Bucky for you to keep a clear head. You didn't know how you made it through all of this unharmed. It was probably mainly Bucky's doing, even though you had to admit that the _grand_ Captain America wasn't so bad himself. It all went good and well, until one of the agents finally started using his brain.

Bucky was just about to leave through the front door, needing to get just a few stories down for you to be able to jump onto the neighbour's building as well without hurting yourself, when one of them got a hold on you, wrapped an arm around your waist and used the moment one of his fellow agents granted him by firing at Bucky, to pull you back into the flat. You yelped, and even though it shouldn't have been humanly possible, somehow Bucky heard you over the guns blazing and the people yelling.

"No!" he exclaimed, and immediately turned, but there were already too many people between the two of you. And while Bucky didn't want to accept that, Steve Rogers did. And as much as he knew that it would break Bucky, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back in there and save the both of you. It was, Steve had to admit it, a selfish decision of Steve to pull Bucky with him, away from you. He later excused it with the thought that if they didn't get Bucky, then SHIELD couldn't do more than question you. They'd send you right back again. If only he could get Bucky out of there...

"It's too late", he said. but Bucky didn't listen. He turned and tossed Steve to the side, trying to get him to losen his grip on him. It was no use, however, just made him angrier and Steve more frustrated. "Bucky, they won't hurt her. As soon as we get away, they'll just chase after you. They won't care about-"

"I am not leaving _my Omega_ in their hands!" Bucky growled, and it wasn't made better by the fact that he could hear you toss and curse in the agent's grip. Because he surely wasn't the only one who wouldn't just let go. You wouldn't just let them take him, you couldn't. You knew you needed to stay by Bucky's side -always.

Maybe, the two of you would have had a chance. Maybe Bucky would have made his way back to you, and would have managed to hide you away long enough for Steve and Sam to secure a way out. Maybe. But maybes weren't enough for Steve right now. Bucky needed to get away from here, because they wouldn't just capture him. They wanted to see the Winter Soldier dead. And he'd be no good to you dead, either.

So it was a cruel decision from your point of view, but Steve couldn't think of anything else but to pull Bucky back with more strength than he would have usually used on people who were on his side. Bucky stumbled, and Steve could only imagine how the fear of you getting hurt had to cloud his mind. Steve was barely quick enough to shield Bucky from the next bullets that were fired their way, and suddenly something seemed to change. It wasn't as if they had any more of a chance to escape than they had before, but suddenly Steve was filled with a fierce determination, a desperate need to get out of here. And it took him a few seconds, and a few deep breaths before he realised what had cause this shift in the atmosphere.

It was Bucky _._ More specifically, his _scent_. Steve didn't know what to call it, but he sure knew one thing: Now, his old friend was really pissed.  They had hurt his Omega and seperated him from her, and his scent would tell anyone that he wasn't up for jokes anymore.

Bucky's voice was dangerous as he growled at Steve. His blue eyes wide and full of a frustration that hadn't been there before. There had been something like hope in his eyes whenever he had looked at you, but now that had been ripped from him again. You had been ripped from him.

"They're shooting at me. I can't go in there again, they'll hit her sooner or later. If you're my friend... if you really care - get her out of there. Do it!"

"Done. Get out of here!"

He knew how much bravery and strength it had to take for Bucky to actually leave you behind. It must have broken his heart. But Bucky knew it was safer for you. He knew you were less likely to accidentally be shot because he was too close to you. And maybe he needed to be rational about this.

Though, rational is not how he acted as he punched and kicked his way through the corridors. He didn't mean to be so rough on them, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the anger and the fear. You were everything he held dear, the only thing that he knew he could rely on, and now here he was, leaving you behind. He hated himself or it. Just like Steve hated having to turn his back on Bucky. He knew he had a bigger chance of making it out alive now, and Sam would protect him as well as possible, too, but still, if it weren't for the probably terrified Omega in Bucky's flat, he wouldn't have turned around for the world. But he couldn't just leave you there!

He found you struggling with the agent, and it was strange how quiet it was in here now. He heard the attack still going on a few stories below them, but the trashed apartment was shattered now, with only you and two agents in there. One was still holding you, trying to calm you down, while the other one seemed to speak to some sort of superior over the com.

"Let go of her", Steve said, trying to sound calm, "she's got nothing to do with all of this. She was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"She's got his mark on her", was all the agent said with a thick German accent, and Steve bit his lip.

"She's not a criminal. Let her go."

"We need to question her."

"Don't talk about me like I am not here!" the girl snapped, confusing the agent for a moment. He might not have been used to civilians so openly speaking up for themselves. Just when Steve was about to speak up again, he heard Sam's voice through his own earpiece.

"Who is that guy?!" he asked, and it couldn't be good. Who was Sam talking about? Was someone with Bucky?  Even though the girl probably hadn't heard it, she seemed to notice the change on his expression immediately.

"What? What's going on?" she demanded to know, struggling to get her hands free.

"Bucky-"

"He's still not gone?! What are you still doing here?" she asked, and Steve wanted to groan loudly. If you told him to go after Bucky now, he knew what he was supposed to do. But he also knew that he wouldn't just be able to ignore his best friend being in trouble. If you told him to go now...

"Steve, you-"

"He told me to stay with you", he quickly interrupted her, "he told me to make sure you're safe."

You snorted, and the bravery he could see in your eyes despite all those horrific things that had happened to day was almost enough to make Steve smile. You raised your head a little, and even though no one could tell if you were actually that brave or just pretending to be for your Alpha, for you it was the most natural reaction.

"Well, he's a bloody idiot sometimes", you said with a certainty as if you'd known him for decades, and maybe the bond you shared made it feel like that. "I am not the one being shot at!"

"I can't-"

"Turn around, or I'm going to shoot you myself!" she warned, only for the second agent to finally speak up.

"We'll take you in, too, Captain", he said as if he could actually stop him from leaving. Steve looked over at you, and you nodded, your concerns for Bucky's well-being counting way more than your own to you. Steve sighed and took a step back from the agent.

"Sure you will. As soon as my friend is safe." He rose his shield just in time to block the bullets that were aimed at him, and a moment later, he was out of reach. It didn't feel like letting you down, strangely enough. Something told Steve that you would very well be able to take care of yourself from there on, that you wouldn't forgive him or yourself if something happened to Bucky. And the fact that your concerns were so similar to his was enough to justify the action in his eyes.

He went after Bucky and whoever had appeared in the picture, and send a silent prayer that you'd be safe and sound in your own apartment by the time this was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was way too short, considering how long I left you waiting. And i am really not happy with this one, but I feel like i am going to go mad if I don't move on with this story soon. So here it is, hopefully I won't have to leave again for so long. I really pray that the next chapter will satisfy me (and you) more, ughhh! Thanks for all the lovely comments, they really made my days!! Please keep them coming if you feel like it, because they are what gets me through many days!!


	8. I'm so sorry!

Hey, guys!

I want to apologise for being gone for so damn long.

But that will change. My finals will be done in a month. And in three months, I'll be done with school completely.

So, in ~a month, I'll start posting again.

I know it's still a long time, but I hope you can forgive me.

Have a good day!!


	10. Well Damn...

Alright guys. It's been freaking months and I am very sorry for this. I really didn't plan on abandoning this fic for such a long time but... well, things weren't good for me. Sorry for all the people who waited in vain!

Thing is... I got into contact with a pretty toxic person. To be specific, I got into a pretty fucked up relationship and, well, things went bad. I don't want to bother you guys with any long rant about and since the break-up was just a week ago, I don't feel too good talking about it, but he just... demanded my full attention, made me feel guilty for spending time alone, and it drained me completely... I wish I could have just cut him off months ago, but I am just glad that I've finally gotten rid of him.

Anyway, I just couldn't write, I had zero motivation and basically, zero time. But now I hope I can get back into it... I am not sure how I am going to continue with this fic, and honestly, I haven't written anything creative in so long.... maybe I'll write some "special chapters" that are not quite the story, but related to it, just for me to get a feel for it again, would that be alright with you? I am trying my best to get back into doing what I loved doing for so long!!

If you have any ideas/advice for me, go ahead and tell me! Because right now, I am not too sure where this is going! But I will write some special chapters (again, if you have wishes/ideas for that, hit me up!).

 

I am sorry guys, I hope you'll come to enjoy this story again! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone want to see something of the like again? I loved writing this, and if you enjoy it, I'd be happy to maybe write some more! :D


End file.
